Mischief is Never Managed
by Madi-Chan-San
Summary: I love Fred and George and i had to write a story for them, please read it if you love them as much as i do! I want to get better at writing and that can't happen if i dont get comments feed back! GRED & FORGE FOREVA


Hey Guys~! This is My first FanFiction. Fred and George are my favorite people EVER! Please excuse any grammer mistakes. And with out further adue the disclaimer {please read the whole story!}

I OWN NOTHING ~NOTHING!

"She's a little git!" Fred said leaving Umbrigde's office in a huff.  
>"Don't forget our detention I have one scheduled for next week same time same place" George mimicked her voice, with her false sweetness.<br>"She's got Percy beat at being a prat!" Fred added sourly as he rubbed his hand that vaguely simmered the words 'i will tame my behavior'. It was midnight on their watch so the common room would most likely be empty. "I was looking forward to testing our 'Broken Bone Bandage too." he added as an unpleasant after thought.  
>"Well there's still the two of us!" George said trying to cheer him up. " And if we suffer serious injury we can easily blame umbridge!" he smirk.<br>"I'm in!" Fred said as he let his arm drop and ran to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room where the fat lady sat waiting for them barely able to open her eyes.  
>"P-p-password" she said trying to surpass a yawn.<br>"Umbridge is a little toady git!" Fred said, and to his surprise it opened.  
>"I won't open to that next time." the fat lady whispered as she swung shut leaving the Weasley twins alone in the dark room.<br>"Lumos." George uttered pulling his wand out of his robes. " Alright where did you stash the bandages?" he said finding a couple candles to light.  
>"I've gottem' !" Fred called as he slowly edged his way to the lit part of the room carrying what looked like an average book labeled 'A healers 101'. He lifted the cover to reveal that the actual book had been cut out and replaced with muggle band-adds they had snatched from there father, a bottle of skele-grow, and a note book filled with notes and doodles.<br>"Right then, where did we leave off!" Fred said with a smile on his face.  
>"More like who, remember, Hermione stopped us when we made our last change and we never got to test it." George said pulling out one of the band-adds.<br>"I'll give it a try then!" he said willingly extending his arm out.  
>George place it right over the words engraved on his hand. <em>all thanks to Umbridge<em>. He thought.  
>Fred flinched slightly when the band-add was fully places on. "Its definitely broken." he said with a slight chuckle. He the pulled the band-add off. "OUCH!" he said as soon as the sticky strip left his skin. Fred rubbed his arm inch by inch all the way to the place the bandage sat. "Well it's a but sore when the when it comes off, but it works. Put that in the warning" He commented as he examined his arm for traces of bruising. 'I will tame my behavior' caught his eye, he kept reading the words over and over again, and Fred got angrier each time.<br>"Fred are you al-" but George's sentence was interrupted by an out burst of furry as Fred smashed his arm against the desk.  
>"She won't just bugger off! She just has to be every where! I can't even focus on a good prank without her in my head!"<br>"ohhh someone's got the lovely dovey's for toad face!" George mocked.  
>"Shut up, you know what I'm talking about! This!" he said pointing to the words. "They are like her own personal brand mark!"<br>"Yeah, but if we put one o' these on it we can easily ignore it." George commented pulling out on of the non-magically tainted band-adds.  
>"It's not enough George its doesn't give you that feeling... You know, of-of-"<br>"Mischief." George said finding the word that hand never touch Fred's tongue.  
>"Managed!" Fred said after a pause of brilliant thought. "That's it! Our own mark!"<br>"Yeah but don't u think frog face would realize when she sees our hands that we aren't writing the correct words?" George said levitating one of the pillows out of boredom.  
>"For the love of Peeves use that brain of yours!" Fred said as a frown creased his face.<br>"Band-adds!" he said.  
>"Exactly! And with a little magic it will be easy to make in more skin like!"<br>"And we can engrave 'I will tame my behavior' in it darker and darker each time! Oh Fred, you are the best brother i could ever get! Forget Charlie, Bill, Prat-for-brain, Ron, and Ginny!"

"Ginny is your sister moron." Fred said beaming with glory.

"Then you're a better sister then her!" George added.

"I'm not sure if that a complement…"

"George do you have them?" Fred asked on their way to Toad F- i mean Umbridge's office.  
>"Have what?" he replied.<br>"George!" Fred said as he stopped dead in his tracks with a face that looked like it was ready to sprint back to the common room if he had too.  
>"Oh cool your tea kettles, i have 'em right here." George said try to surpress a laugh. "When did you get so serious?" pulling out 2 of their new tampered band-adds.<br>"I have no bloody idea." he replied snatching one of them and setting it so it would lie perfectly of his hand. "We are brilliant." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
>They continued down the corridors with a broad smile upon their identical faces.<br>"What's got you in such a good mood!" Ron called from a few paces behind them looking like he was on his way back from hard studying time in the library.  
>"None of your business owl boy!" they called over their shoulder not slowing down.<br>When Gerd and Feorge finally appeared at Umbridge's front door they quickly whipped there smikes off with smug grins.  
>"Come on boys!" she called from behind the door. "Your on time, surprisingly."<br>They entered the room and saw a desk, parchment, no ink, and that one quill. George was the first to sit down and write. Umbridge thought the message would **sink** in better if they watch each other write lines.  
>George sat down and wrote 'Mischief' on his paper, as soon as the words started to dissolve from the paper his hand started to sting, but George didn't frown or grit his teeth, he simply sat there with a smug grin.<br>'Mischief'  
>'Mischief'<br>'Mischief'  
>He wrote that one word over an over again as it slowly engraved itself into his hand. Fred, who was standing against the wall, was not only watching his brother write lines but was also keeping count. Because at every 10th word written Fred would raise is arm to make it look like he was checking the time on his watch but was actually raising his wand to utter a spell and darken the words on the fake skin.<br>"Hand please." Umbridge said. And George did as he was told an showed her the writing. "Hmm, seems like next week same time same place would be surfactant to really make the words sink in." she drop his hand as if touching it unpurified her in some way. "You next boy." She gestured to Fred who was more then willing to start.  
>'Managed'<br>'Managed'  
>'Managed'<br>And just as Fred had done George unbeknown to Umbridge made the words slowly darker.  
>It was now a quarter after 1 in the morning. "You are both free to go then. Remember next week-"<br>"Same time-" Fred intercepted.  
>"Same place." George finished<p>

She gave them a quick wave of her hand and they promptly left.  
>As soon as the door close Fred grabbed his Stinging hand.<br>"God no matter what you write on your hand it still hurts!" he said as he pulled of the fake skin that revealed the vague word 'managed'.  
>"At least you get to express it, all I get to do is stand there and keep a straight face." George chimed in as he peeled of the fake skin that had clung to the dried blood left behind by word that now read 'Mischief' on his hand. "At least we were in our right mind and chose something simple."<br>"Yeah image if we wrote 'i solemnly swear i am up to no good." Fred joked as he told the fat lady the password and entered the empty common room, but as they ascended the stair to the boys dormitory he paused and added. "But then again when have we ever been in our right mind?"

And from this point on whenever Fred and George felt like they made an accomplishment, they would high five and 'Mischief' would be 'Managed'.

Swamp in the hall?

'Mischief Managed'

Fireworks to Freedom?

'Mischief Managed'

Opening their store?

'Mischief Managed'

Joining the order?

'Mischief Managed'

Rescuing Harry from Privet drive before his birthday?

…..

"George?"

"I'm holey…"

"Out of all the jokes all you can come up with is, 'I'm Holey?' "

'Mischief Managed'

Sneaking into Hogwarts under Snape's nose?

'Mischief Managed'

Winning the war?

…

"Fred?"

There was a long pause as Fred body lied in a clump on the ground.

"He's only stunned right? Right?" Percy cried from behind him.

"D-duck!" George stuttered as more green flashes passed by them. "Avada kedavra" George shot back.

"George that spells illegal!"

"Percy! Don't you understand! Because of people like you this has escalated into a full blown war! Fred-…People are dieing. Does it really matter any more?" Percy looked dumb struck but anything he looked on the verge of tears. George knew he had said the wrong thing. He had just blamed the entire war on Percy, and Percy seemed to ready to believe him. Before George could even think of taking back his words it was to late, Percy had ran into the heat of the battle and George was left standing alone.

"Fred?" still his body did not stir. "F-finite Incantatem…." still no stir. "Finite Incantatem!" There was still nothing. George fell, he collapsed, his body refused to support him.

" George!" Cried their mother from a distance. But his body refused to stir, if Fred was in fact dead he wanted to be too. "George ….Fred!" Molly cried as she started running towards them. _no please just stay away….please? _George thought. Mrs. Weasley stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her two identical boys one top of each other. Her tears where too much.

"Mom.." he whispered.

"Oh god George you're alive!" she cried and pulled him in for a hug but he pushed her away and collapsed beside his cold brother. There was silence from the longest time, but it was broken. Broken by a whimper then tears, then a full blown wale of sheer sorrow. George was crying, crying for everything that happened all these events but most of all for Fred. The cries slowly became louder and more harmonized. Slowly each one of the Weasleys joined in, none of them had to ask why they all just knew.

Managed was gone.

Mischief was left alone.

Mischief was never going to be Managed again.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE!


End file.
